When Tea Meets Coffee
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Traduction) La seule chose que Merlin faisait, c'était de prendre sa dose quotidienne de café. La "Princesse" d'à côté n'avait aucun droit d'être aussi désagréable. Ni d'être aussi vaguement familière. Merlin ne pensait pas revoir cet homme, mais il le destin semblait ête en marche une fois de plus. (UA Réincarnation et Café)
1. Un Mélange Difficile

**Hello les poulets !**

 **Me voilà revenue des morts avec cette traduction. J'adore l'originale donc j'ai voulu la partager avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas (ou ne veulent pas, petits flemmards :P) la lire en anglais. Et pour ceux qui sont intéressés, la fanfiction vient de** _Alligates_ **avec le même titre donc FEEL FREE TO READ ! :D**  
 **En tout, le total est de quatre chapitres (oui, oui, elle est terminée) que je posterai sous peu. Ou presque, tout est relatif :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et que votre vie soit longue et prospère !**

* * *

C'était un lundi matin assez froid, ce qui voulait dire que la file d'attente pour accéder au comptoir de commande du Camelot Café allait pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. C'était évidemment bondé, puisque c'était l'un des seuls endroits à offrir la dose – ou double-dose – de café à des prix raisonnables et avec une véritable quantité de caféine, en plus d'une grande variété de choix. Pour faire court, c'était l'endroit rêvé de tout accro au café.

Bien sûr, aucune de ces pensées ne traversaient l'esprit des businessmans observant leurs montres en ronchonnant, ni des étudiants en masse qui baillaient ouvertement ou avaient le nez plongé dans leurs bouquins, ni même aux baristas transpirants qui s'inquiétaient pour toutes les boissons qu'ils manipulaient.

Merlin était levé depuis à peine une heure, et déjà sa journée promettait d'être longue. La foule autour ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention, mais le manque de considération pour chacun les rendait bruyants alors qu'ils attendaient tous leurs différents breuvages. Il était vraiment très, très tôt. Merlin sentait un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

Il fut presque bousculé par la femme devant lui alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir d'attente.

« Merlin ! » l'accueillit joyeusement le barista lorsqu'il s'avança pour commander.

Merlin eut un sourire en coin : « Salut, Gauvain. Le travail se passe bien ? » Enfin quelque chose pour illuminer sa journée. Gauvain réussissait toujours à le faire rire.

« Dépêchez-vous » grommela l'homme derrière Merlin. Il semblait appartenir à la catégorie des "mauvaise humeur regardant l'heure".

Gauvain haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionné : « Attendez votre tour, Princesse. »

Merlin se retint pour ne pas laisser échapper un reniflement : « Hum. Je vais prendre… »

« Comme d'habitude ? »

« Oui, merci. » Merlin sourit, soulagé, tendant la monnaie au barista sans aucun mot. Tout était toujours plus facile avec Gauvain.

Gauvain hocha la tête : « Tu peux y aller et attendre là-bas, mate. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt. »

« Merci, Gauvain. » répondit Merlin alors qu'il s'éloignait, ignorant royalement le « enfin » amer venant de "Princesse" derrière lui.

Merlin marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient tous ceux attendant leurs boissons, jetant un furtif regard à l'homme énervé qui avait été derrière lui. Il fut assez surpris de ne pas trouver un vieux grincheux ravagé par les rides, ce qu'il aurait presque espéré, mais plutôt un jeune homme en costume pas vraiment plus âgé que lui.

Il lui semblait étrangement familier, mais Merlin n'allait pas s'embêter à penser plus longtemps à ce nouveau personnage mal élevé, et il décida de sortir son téléphone pour passer le temps.

Après quelques interminables minutes, "Merlin" et "Arthur" furent appelés simultanément par une barista semblant de mauvaise humeur. Elle posa leurs deux boissons sans un mot sur le comptoir et retourna affronter la horde de clients.

La "Princesse" d'un peu plus tôt devait être Arthur, puisqu'il prit à peine une poignée de secondes pour attraper une des tasses et dépasser Merlin.

Ce dernier, pour sa part, pouffa et prit la deuxième tasse.

Ça devait être une coïncidence s'ils levèrent tous les deux leurs boissons à leurs lèvres au même moment, réalisant tous deux avec un sursaut que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

« C'est du thé ! » s'exclama avec choc Arthur, semblant plutôt consterné. « J'ai commandé un expresso ! »

« Je n'ai pas commandé ça, » grommela Merlin pour lui-même alors que le goût amer du café lui envahissait la langue, se tournant vers le comptoir. Il nota à peine qu'Arthur faisait de même.

Gauvain cligna des yeux en les voyant : « Déjà de retour ? »

« Je pense que j'ai eu la mauvaise boisson, » expliqua Merlin, en même temps qu'Arthur disait : « Ce n'est pas mon expresso. » Il se regardèrent tous les deux avec surprise.

Gauvain se passa une main sur le visage : « Oh non, vous plaisantez. Bon, bon, qu'avez-vous commandé ? »

« Mon habituel, Earl Grey avec du lait, » déclara Merlin.

« Oh, ça doit être l'atrocité que j'ai dans ma tasse, » marmonna Arthur.

Merlin l'ignora pour terminer : « Et il semblerait que j'ai du café. »

« C'est un _double expresso_ avec de la crème, espèce d'ignorant… »

« Ah, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » intervint Gauvain avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non, » répondirent-ils à l'unisson, semblant scandalisés rien qu'à l'idée.

Gauvain fit un mouvement de la main nonchalamment : « Eh bien, vous ne pourriez pas simplement échanger vos tasses ? »

Merlin et Arthur grimacèrent. « Sa bouche l'a touchée », couina silencieusement Arthur, alors que Merlin déclarait : « Je préfèrerai éviter, merci. »

Gauvain souffla lourdement et roula des yeux. « Bon, je vous connais tous les deux, et donc je vous _implore_ de juste échanger vos boissons pour qu'on en termine là, à moins que vous ne vouliez attendre disons… oh, une quinzaine de minutes, » suggéra-t-il, regardant précisément dans la direction d'Arthur, qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de grimacer.

Merlin fixa Arthur, attendant de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il essaya de transmettre le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux mécontents de cet arrangement, et donc si l'autre homme pouvait _arrêter de bouder comme un enfant_ , mais le temps leur était compté, et ils devaient tous les deux partir, avec ou sans leurs boissons.

« Ça ira pour moi, » grommela finalement Arthur, sonnant comme si ça n'irait pas du tout pour lui.

Merlin haussa un sourcil : « Vraiment ? »

« Merlin, » prévint Gauvain, « soit gentil. »

Il leva les mains dans un geste d'abandon. « C'est bon, ça ira pour moi aussi. »

« Bien. » Gauvain se détourna d'eux, disparaissant dans la marée de barista tous habillés de la même manière, se pressant derrière le comptoir.

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir, tendant l'expresso. « Et voilà, Princesse, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Arthur lui lança un regard agacé, attrapant sa boisson d'un mouvement vif – se la renversant presque sur lui. « Idiot » gronda-t-il, avançant impatiemment son bras. Il attendit à peine que Merlin ne prenne sa tasse en main avant de le laisser retomber et de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Merlin le regarda partir, se réchauffant les mains sur son thé. Il soupira.

« Quel crétin. »

Un crétin étrangement familier, mais un crétin tout de même.

Merlin prit une gorgée de son thé et se dépêcha d'échapper à la foule matinière du café, atterrissant sur les pavés froid en-dehors, regardant la fumée de sa boisson s'évaporer comme un petit dragon dans l'air.


	2. La Mixture Impie

**Je vous souhaite le bonjour en ce glorieux instant !**

 **J'ai vu qu'il y avait eu une légère erreur dans la présentation du premier chapitre. Elle est réctifiée et il y a bien quatre chapitres en tout ;)**

 **Celui-ci est le donc le deuxième et je vous laisse le savourer :D**

 **PS : Merci pour les commentaires, ça encourage toujours ! Et l'auteur est heureuse de savoir que je ne traduis pas son oeuvre pour rien ;)**

* * *

Merlin pensait sincèrement que ça aurait été la dernière fois qu'il voyait le crétin.

Naturellement, l'ordre du monde ne pouvait jamais être si gentil avec lui – ou, vraiment, si cruel, mais Merlin ne connaissait pas encore l'importance du susnommé "crétin".

C'était un vendredi, cette fois-ci, à peu près deux semaines après leur première et unique rencontre. Merlin avait à peine dormi en sept jours, et il pouvait finalement goûter à sa liberté il avait juste fini le dernier des sept longs examens, et il ne savait dorénavant plus quoi faire de lui-même. C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à passer sa soirée assis silencieusement à côté de la fenêtre d'une petite table dans un coin éloigné du Camelot Café, écoutant Gauvain profiter de sa pause pour lui parler.

La salle était pratiquement vide, avec seulement quelques groupes d'adolescents passant par-là presque toutes les heures pour acheter des donuts. Merlin regardait au travers de la vitre, observant les lumières éclairer vaillamment la rue qui s'assombrissait à chaque minute. Sa vision se brouilla, changeant les lumières en de petits halos vacillants. Il faisait chaud dans le café et l'endroit était confortable, comme une couverture à la maison qui aurait été drapée autour de ses épaules. Sa mâchoire craqua lorsqu'il bailla.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une tasse de quelque chose sentant fort et épicé fut soudainement déposé devant lui. Il cligna des yeux avant de reconnaître Gauvain, qui ne portait plus son uniforme de barista.

« Quoi ? » croassa Merlin avec éloquence, essayant de se réveiller.

« Caféine, » expliqua Gauvain, se glissant dans le siège en face de lui. « Tu ne sembles pas en état de rentrer chez toi sans. »

Merlin était encore confus. « Est-ce que tu me mets à la porte ? » Le café était ouvert 24h/24 tous les jours, donc Merlin ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne le serait pas ce soir-là également.

Gauvain fronça les sourcils. « Non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? Non, j'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais partir, c'est tout. Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux, mais tu ne veux pas t'endormir ici. » Sa voix s'adoucit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un chuchotement et il s'inclina vers lui. « L'équipe de nuit te dessinerait sur le visage. Ils me l'ont fait. Léon peut être un véritable bâtard ingénieux quand il veut. »

Merlin cligna des yeux. « Tu… » il fit une pause pour bailler, « …t'en vas ? »

« Mon tour est terminé, mate. Il est dix heures. »

Merlin jeta un regard au travers de la vitre, et il faisait en effet beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ferma des doigts incertains autour de la tasse. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gauvain sourit méchamment : « Goûte. »

Merlin renifla le breuvage. « C'est du café. »

« Ce n'est pas _simplement_ du café, mate. Goûte. »

« Gauvain, je n'aime pas le café… »

« Bois et c'est tout. Pour moi ? » plaida-t-il, battant des cils d'une façon assez peu efficace pour quelqu'un d'aussi habitué que Merlin.

Ce dernier plissa des yeux. « Je n'ai pas confiance. »

« Oh aller ! Je l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi. »

« Hum, _préparé_. Je suppose que ça signifie que ce n'est pas dans le menu, que ça contient au moins une cuillère entière d'alcool, et qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce soit illégal. »

Gauvain avait la bouche grande ouverte, vexé. « Merlin, je ne te donnerai _jamais_ ça ! Pas une fois de plus, en tout cas. Cette boisson était ma recette spéciale, mais je sais que tu ne l'aime pas. Celle-ci, » dit-il en désignant la tasse que Merlin tenait lâchement dans ses mains, « est une nouvelle recette que j'ai créée juste pour toi. »

« Avec du café, que je n'aime pas. »

« Bois-la, bon sang. » Gauvain s'exclama, souriant aussi largement qu'un fou.

Merlin soupira de résignation. Sentant déjà le regret, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit une petite gorgée. Il laissa la saveur se dissoudre sur sa langue. Il y avait effectivement du café – comme il l'avait prédit, un café très fort, sûrement un expresso – mais c'était mélangé avec quelque chose de plus subtile, quelque chose de plus familier, presque comme du thé…

Attendez.

« Gauvain, à quoi est-ce que tu joues bordel ? »

Le barista éclata de rire. « Je me suis juste souvenu de ta rencontre avec Arthur l'autre jour, et j'ai été frappé par l'inspiration. »

« C'est écœurant. » mentit Merlin. C'était un peu étrange, mais la douceur du thé réussissait à atténuer l'amertume de l'expresso, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un riche arrière-goût.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Pardonne-moi ? » demanda-t-il, gardant son sourire en coin.

Merlin prit une autre gorgée, ignorant l'air espiègle et triomphant de Gauvain. « Je ne devrais pas. »

Gauvain haussa des épaules, et commença à rassembler ses affaires. « Tu restes ? »

Merlin se détendit dans son siège. « Ouai, Gaius m'a donné la nuit de libre. Je pense que je vais juste rester assis là et… respirer un peu. Peut-être même que je boirai la concoction que tu m'as donné. »

Gauvain hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, mate. » Il se retourna vers lui juste avant la porte. « Ne t'endors pas ! » Et il fut parti, se déplaçant sur les pavés et dans la nuit.

Merlin secoua sa tête, pouffant un léger rire. Il se renfonça légèrement dans son siège, observant les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel d'un bleu d'encre. Il devrait partir, éventuellement, il le savait, mais pour l'instant il voulait juste s'asseoir, et respirer, et observer les étoiles.

* * *

Il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais il s'endormir là où il était assis, l'odeur de son expresso-thé lui remplissant les narines et l'impression d'être dans une couverture apaisant son être.

* * *

Arthur entra vers minuit environ, ayant juste terminé ses documents administratifs et ses douzaines de réunions desquelles il ne se souvenait presque pas. Il savait qu'il était dans la liste pour hériter de l'entreprise grossissante de son père, mais la charge de travail était lourde, la compagnie était horrible, et tout compte fait Arthur trouvait ça plutôt ennuyeux.

Ça faisait du bien de s'arrêter au Camelot Café sur son trajet de retour jusqu'à l'appartement. Il l'avait toujours ressenti comme une seconde maison, et les baristas le connaissaient tous par son prénom, et au moins ils le toléraient lorsqu'il n'était pas vraiment un rayon de soleil. Même sans tout ça, leur café était vraiment à part, et Arthur n'était pas du genre à lancer des compliments facilement.

Il venait d'habitude un peu plus tôt, pour réussir à croiser Gauvain avant la fin de son service, mais il n'avait pas anticipé la montagne de papiers que son père lui déverserait dessus, l'appelant "un léger aperçu" pour qu'il s'habitue à la charge de travail d'un chef d'entreprise.

Il entra dans l'atmosphère réconfortante du café, inspirant l'odeur de caféine et des pâtisseries. Il rêva un instant de travailler ici, à la place du maelstrom qu'était son bureau où il était appelé toutes les minutes pour faire quelque chose dont il n'était absolument pas qualifié pour.

Il se traîna jusqu'au comptoir, échangeant lentement les salutations d'usage avec un Léon resplendissant et se commanda une boisson plus douce que son habituelle. Il voulait dormir cette nuit.

Il accepta sa boisson avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, avalant sa première gorgée.

Son téléphone sonna, ruinant le moment, et il jura avant de le vérifier. C'était son père, lui demandant son avis sur une certaine décision dont Arthur ne pouvait pas moins se soucier, pour "voir comment il gérait la pression". Arthur utilisa rageusement sa main libre pour écrire une réponse, autorisant ses instincts à le guider jusqu'à sa table habituelle. Il appuya sur "envoyer" alors qu'il s'asseyait, et le soulagement l'inonda.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la table n'était pas vide.


	3. Du Café Aux Rêves

**Salut mes grenouilles :D**

 **Donc, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop traîner vu que le précédent se finissait sur un adorable petit cliff-hanger ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine je pense pour conclure tout ça !**

* * *

Arthur aurait aimé croire qu'il n'avait pas flanché, mais le fait est qu'il sursauta plutôt violemment. Il y avait une personne endormie étalée sur la table, _sa_ table, celle à laquelle il s'asseyait presque tous les soirs.

L'esprit d'Arthur imagina immédiatement des histoires d'horreur, où il se ferait assassiner par un junkie ou battu à mort par un adolescent SDF, mais il reconnut ensuite son homologue. Gauvain l'avait appelé avec un nom bizarre – Marvin ? Il y avait autant de chances que ce soit Marvin ou un autre, donc Arthur l'appellerait comme ça pour l'instant.

Marvin était complètement inconscient de la situation, vu qu'il était endormi. Il y avait une tasse de quelque chose de caféiné qui avait refroidi depuis longtemps près de son coude, mais elle avait l'air à peine entamée, ce qui pouvait expliquer le manque de conscience de l'autre homme.

Arthur le fixa pendant un moment, notant l'apparence légèrement usée de son manteau et les valises en-dessous de ses yeux, et ses peurs sur les probables sorties nocturnes revinrent.

Peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué pour bouger, ou peut-être que c'était parce que Marvin lui était étrangement familier d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, mais Arthur resta à cette table. Il réalisa qu'il devrait éventuellement réveiller Marvin, pour éviter une quelconque situation bizarre.

Il réussit à atteindre le coude de l'homme en passant au-dessus de la table, et le secoua doucement. Marvin s'assit immédiatement, regardant autour de lui avec confusion. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Vous étiez endormi sur ma table, » déclara Arthur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour expliquer la situation.

Marvin fronça les sourcils, se frottant le visage avec sa main. « Désolé, Sir. »

Il eut un moment de flottement pesant alors que les deux hommes intégraient ce qu'il venait juste d'être dit.

« Comment venez-vous de m'appeler ? » demanda Arthur, complètement surpris.

Marvin, pour sa part, avait l'air plutôt confus. « Je… ne sais pas. »

« Vous m'avez appelé "sir", » rappela Arthur, ne sachant pas quoi choisir entre choc et amusement. Le mot sonnait si familier… et Arthur ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec toutes ces nouvelles choses qui semblaient titiller une part beaucoup plus vieille dans son esprit.

"Marvin" (ça ne sonnait pas bien, pensa Arthur, ce n'était définitivement pas Marvin) secoua sa tête pour enlever l'araignée qu'il avait sans aucun doute au plafond, entourant sa tasse d'une main. « Ça n'a dû être qu'un rêve un peu étrange, ou autre chose. Désolé. » C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qui était son compagnon. « Oh, » déclara-t-il, plutôt stupidement, « c'est vous. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils au commentaire de Merlin (le voilà). « Il semblerait. » Il prit calmement une gorgée de sa boisson, regardant impassiblement Merlin porter sa tasse froide à ses lèvres.

A son plus grand effarement, lorsque Merlin reposa sa boisson, une fine fumée s'en élevait élégamment. Il avait dû se tromper alors, mais quelque chose à ce propos semblait… étrange.

Il oublia tout ça rapidement, alors que Merlin continuait de l'observer. « Je, hum… ne savait pas que les tables avaient des réservations. »

Arthur cligna des yeux. « Non, c'est juste… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa légèrement. « Je viens ici toutes les nuits, et c'est ma table habituelle. Je ne vous avais pas vu lorsque je me suis assis. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils. « D'accord. »

La tension était suffisamment pesante pour être physiquement ressentie dans l'air.

« Bon, et bien… » commença Merlin, attrapant plus fermement sa tasse en carton, « Je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi… Vous avez l'heure ? »

Arthur regarda sa montre. « Minuit moins le quart. »

Merlin eut l'air un peu choqué, mais c'était à prévoir lorsqu'on s'endormait dans un café. « Ah. OK, bon. » Il se leva, resserrant son manteau autour de son corps. « Bonne nuit, alors, » offrit-il un peu nerveusement, ravalant le "sir" qui menaçait de s'échapper, comme par _habitude_.

Arthur fit un bruit d'assentiment alors que ses lèvres étaient encore sur sa tasse. Puis il fit l'effort de répondre « Bonne nuit », essayant tout de même de rester nonchalant en regardant par la fenêtre.

Merlin s'échappa, et Arthur se retrouva seul.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à avoir des rêves aussi étranges.

Les paysages étaient trempés de rouge féroce et de jaune réconfortant, avec de longs couloirs de pierre, de vieilles portes en bois craquantes, et d'un trône d'or à la tête d'une immense table ronde. Cinq hommes en cotte de maille se dressant fièrement, leurs capes rouges flottant derrière eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tombent au sol, un par un.

La scène changea, laissant apparaître des collines vertes et la lumière vibrante du soleil qui fut soudain obscurcie par des arbres. _Crétin_ , murmura une voix, légère de gaieté. _Idiot_ , chuchota une autre, protectrice et amusée. Personne n'alimentait le feu, déjà brillant et brûlant haut dans la nuit. Les braises se cristallisant en des milliers de formes dans un langage depuis longtemps oublié.

Une figure bleue, et une figure rouge, debout côte à côte face à une armée approchant. Deux yeux se transformant du bleu à un or scintillant, et une tasse de liquide passa de glacée à fumante en moins d'une seconde. Le monde explosa alors qu'un dragon blanc rugissant dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, aucun ne pouvait réellement se rappeler des détails, mais ils ressentaient cette urgence qui les poussait à retourner au Camelot Café aussi vite que possible.

Par une quelconque coïncidence, ils réussirent tous deux à se contenir jusqu'aux environs de dix-huit heures, et puis des portes furent ouvertes à la volée alors que Merlin sprintait en-dehors du bureau de Gaius et qu'Arthur s'échappait de celui de son père.


	4. De Nouvelles Habitudes

**Bonjour petites salamandres !**

 **Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre que j'ai traduit de la fanfiction de _Alligates_. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous ferez de beaux rêves après votre lecture :)**

* * *

Merlin avait des problèmes pour respirer correctement lorsqu'il arriva au café. Il entra brusquement, et comme il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il se mit dans la file d'attente, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Il arriva jusqu'au comptoir, où Gauvain était debout et l'attendait. Le barista le salua avec un grand sourire. « Comme d'habitude, Merlin ? »

« Ah, o-oui… ça. »

Gauvain fronça les sourcils. « Tu as l'air légèrement… incertain. Tu veux ton thé habituel ? Ou peut-être que tu veux… » Il se pencha un peu vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Ta _nouvelle_ habitude ? »

Merlin le fixa. « Oui, d'accord, » déclara-t-il, absolument absent de la conversation. Il sortit un peu de monnaie.

Gauvain accepta joyeusement l'argent. « Super ! Tu peux aller vers l'autre comptoir, mate, ce sera fait dans une seconde. »

L'esprit de Merlin était à des kilomètres de là alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir d'attente. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler du rêve qui l'avait fait venir ici, alors qu'était-il en train de faire ?

La raison passa la porte à peine une seconde plus tard, se dirigeant vers Merlin dès qu'il le remarqua.

Arthur attrapa le bras de Merlin sans réfléchir, l'entraînant vers ce qu'il avait nommé "leur" table. « Nous devons parler, » déclara-t-il, « Merlin. » Le nom était ce qui était le plus familier, parmi toutes les choses étranges, et il apportait avec lui un millier de sentiments et de souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais demandé.

Merlin le fixa, se demandant pourquoi le visage de cet étranger (puisqu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux semaines plus tôt et ne s'étaient vus que deux fois durant ce laps de temps) le réconfortait tellement dans son angoisse.

« Merlin ? » entendit-il Gauvain appeler.

« Je dois y aller, » énonça Merlin, gardant Arthur en vue pendant un peu plus de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne doive se tourner pour atteindre le comptoir.

Aussitôt que la boisson fut dans ses mains, il prit une gorgée plus qu'appréciée avant de retourner s'asseoir là où était Arthur, tapotant ses doigts sur la table. La caféine se répandit dans ses veines, lui donnant la force de se réinstaller et de faire face à cet homme.

« Bonjour, Arthur, » dit-il silencieusement, comme s'il était approprié de le saluer.

Arthur l'ignora. « Ecoutez, cela va paraître vraiment étrange, mais… »

« Est-ce que vous avez l'impression de me connaître ? » déclara Merlin de but en blanc, son cœur battant un peu trop fort entre ses côtes alors qu'il reconnaissait le changement de conversation.

Arthur resta béat devant lui. « C'était… justement ce que j'allais dire, hum… Est-ce que je… ? »

« Arthur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je suis vraiment effrayé par ce qui est en train de se passer là tout de suite mais oui, je… je vous connais. »

« Vous vous contredisez, » répliqua faiblement Arthur.

« Je sais. » Merlin prit une gorgée de son expresso-thé qui lui brûla la gorge. « Croyez-moi, je sais, mais je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il est en train de se passer, et je suis vraiment très… » il remua ses mains dans l'espoir de trouver le mot adéquat « … confus. »

« Merlin, » murmura Arthur. Il était très pâle. « Avez-vous… eu un rêve la nuit dernière ? »

« Ah, oui. » gémit presque Merlin. Il pressentait que la réponse à toute cette confusion n'était qu'à quelques pas de plus, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'atteindre. Ça allait le rendre fou.

Arthur inspira pour se donner un peu de courage. « Parlez-en-moi. »

« Ah. » Les sourcils de Merlin se haussèrent. « Je… Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler. »

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient presque en train de le supplier. « Essayez. N'importe quoi. »

« D-D'accord… alors… » Merlin se remua le cerveau, mais il ne revint qu'avec très peu. « Il y avait… un mur. »

« Un mur, d'accord. De quoi faisait-il parti ? » demanda Arthur, sa voix devenant plus aigüe avec l'urgence.

« Un… château ? »

« Bien, oui, un château, et _où est_ ce château ? »

« Ah… hum… je… »

« _Mer_ lin, » gronda Arthur, et Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère, parmi tout ce qui arrivait.

« Ecoutez, je ne m'en souviens plus ! C'est juste… je… je… »

Son cœur battait, son esprit tournait, et il essayait d'empêcher ses bras de s'agiter mais il semblait échouer misérablement. " _Mer_ lin", se répétait dans son esprit, lui rappelant la curieuse accentuation de la première syllabe, et c'était familier également, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans son agitation, la tasse contenant la concoction de Gauvain fut renversée de la table, volant et se répandant dans un grand arc jusqu'à – ce qu'elle s'arrête, juste comme ça, en plein air. Merlin ressentit une drôle de sensation parcourir son corps, se concentrant particulièrement derrière ses yeux.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le phénomène pendant un moment, avant de s'observer.

Soudain, tout eut un sens.

« Merlin, » prononça Arthur, le nom si familier sur ses lèvres, et il se souvint.

« Arthur, » murmura Merlin, osant à peine croire tous les souvenirs qui refaisaient soudain surface, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne se précipite en avant et ne l'entraîne dans une embrassade serrée, et le cœur de Merlin faillit sortir. La tasse d'expresso-thé tomba sans grâce sur le sol, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua.

« Mais où étais-tu _passé_ , espèce d'idiot, » grommela Arthur, mais c'était à peine une question.

Merlin rit au travers des larmes qu'il sentait arriver. « Arthur, » répéta-t-il, « _Arthur_ , ça fait si longtemps, je ne peux pas y croire… »

Quelques spectateurs autour d'eux les observèrent, mais ils pouvaient difficilement s'en soucier. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la mésaventure de l'expresso-thé.

Gauvain laissa échapper un sifflement derrière le comptoir. « Ils ont pris leur temps, » grommela-t-il à Lancelot, qui se tenait à côté de lui, une main couvrant son sourire.

« Oui, » convint-il. « Maintenant, nous pouvons tous continuer avec nos vies. »

De derrière son journal, Gwen sourit. « Elyan et Perceval sont en chemin, » leur signala-t-elle, rangeant son journal et sortant son téléphone.

« Pareil pour Léon, » ajouta Lancelot, faisant la même chose.

Gauvain sourit alégrement en voyant Merlin et Arthur se détacher l'un de l'autre et se tourner dans leur direction. Merlin versa de nouvelles larmes en les voyant, et même Arthur fut frappé par l'assaut d'émotions et de souvenirs.

Lancelot leva la tête et sourit nerveusement au client très perturbé qui attendait dans la file. « Gauvain, nous allons devoir les emmener à l'arrière. »

Gauvain ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. « Ils peuvent en discuter là où ils veulent, je pense. C'est un bon spectacle. »

« Gauvain, » siffla Lancelot.

« Oh, c'est bon, » soupira Gauvain, mais il gardait son sourire radieux alors qu'il leur faisait signe de se rapprocher de lui.


End file.
